Kaksi viimeistä luotia
by Silene Arcticus
Summary: Tiimi saa käsiinsä murhan. Nuoren merijalkaväensotilaan murha aiheuttaa niin päänvaivaa, kuin myös kipinää ihmissuhteissa. Olen todella surkea tiivistelmissä. Sisältää Jibbssiä. Ikäraja hommeli saatttaa muuttua myöhemmissä kappaleissa
1. Hei siellä!

Esimakua ensimmäisestä ficistä josta olen oikeasti ylpeä. Älä huoli paranee seuraavissa kappaleissa.  
Toivottavasti tykkäät. Otan innoissani palautetta vastaan. Nauti tarinasta :DD

30-vuotias Britney Kradon, merijalkaväen upseeri murhattiin keskiviikkona raa'asti. Tiimi NCIS:stä tutkii murhaa. Johtolangat ovat johtaneet tiimin Nolfolkkiin, jossa he kuulustelevat Komentaja Caitlin Shepardia.  
- Hei saanko vaivata teitä hetken? Tony kysyi poispäin kumartuneelta komentajalta.  
Nainen nousi ylös ja katsoi miestä kysyvänä.  
- NCIS. Special agent Anthony DiNozzo. Tiedätkö mistä löydän Komentaja Caitlin Shepardin? Tony kysyi.  
- Puhutte hänelle juuri nyt. Sir. Caitlin vastasi ja komensi koiransa pois Anthonyn agentti kollegoiden luota.  
- Kiitos. Mies ja nainen huusivat.  
- He eivät taida olla kovin koiraihmisiä? Caitlin kysyi.  
- Eivät oikein. McGeen kimppuun hyökkäsi juuri muutama viikko sitten yhden merisotilaan koira.  
- Okei. No olen varma ettei Hilly ole syömässä kumpaakaan heistä. Vai mitä Hilly? Kate kysyi ja katsahti mustaa saksanpaimen koiraa joka istui hänen jalkansa vieressä.  
- Niin mutta minun piti kysyä muutama kysymys koskien Britney Kradonia. Tony sanoi ja katsoi naista kysyvästi. Caitlin katsoi miestä.  
- Kuinka hyvin tunsit hänet? Hän kysyi.  
- Vain täältä. Juttelin hänelle joskus, mutta pysyttelen enemmän omissa oloissani Hillyn ja muiden koirien kanssa. Kate vastasi. Tony kirjoitti ylös mitä nainen sanoi.  
- Et siis puhunut paljoa uhrin kanssa, ok. Oletko huomannut että joku olisi kantanut kaunaa Kradonille? Tony kysyi.  
- Ei hän oli todella mukava ja hyvä merijalkaväen sotilas, En ainakaan uskoisi että hänellä olisi vihamiehiä. Sir. Kate vastasi.  
- Ok. Saatamme tulla kuulustelemaan teitä vielä, älkää poistuko kaupungista. Anthony sanoi ja flirttaili nuorelle naiselle.  
- Haluatko numeron saman tien? Caitlin kysy vitsaillen.  
- Mikäs ettei. Tony sanoi ja hymyili. Kate kirjoitti numeronsa miehen käsivarteen.  
- DiNozzo! Komentajalla ei ole koko päivää aikaa jäädä flirttailemaan kanssasi! Gibbs huusi vihaisena. Caitlin hymyili ja lähti kävelemään poispäin koiransa kanssa.  
- No saitko numeron? Gibbs kysyi pilaillen.  
- Tietenkin, aloitko jo muka epäillä? Tony kysyi.  
- Voin sanoa että johtaja ei tykkää siitä että flirttailet hänen tyttärensä kanssa. Gibbs sanoi ja naurahti.  
- Onko tuo Jenniferin tytär? Tony kysyi suunsa loksahtaessa auki hämmästyksestä.  
- Ilmielävänä, hän palasi juuri Afganistanista. Gibbs kertoi.  
- Wow. Tony sanoi ja katsahti naisen perään.  
- Kyllä sinä vielä hänet näet, kunhan huolehdit ensin siitä ettet kuolaa hänen peräänsä kun hän tulee käymään Laivasto pihalla. Gibbs sanoi.  
- Entä jos hän ei halua olla yhteistyöhaluinen, tarkoitan siis sitä ettei hän tule kuulusteluihin? Tony kysyi.  
- Jen huolehtii asiasta kyllä. Se nainen ei ole huono kasvattamaan lapsia. Kuten kuulit hän sanoi sinulle " sir". Gibbs sanoi.  
- Hei te siellä, Ziva ja McGee istuskeletteko kokopäivän meillä on töitä tehtävänä. Gibbs huusi ja näytti taas vihaiselta.  
- Emme viitsineet keskeyttää DiNozzon kuhertelua. McGee sanoi.  
- Se oli Johtaja Jennifer Shepardin tytär. Tony kuiskasi.  
- Ou. Ziva sanoi ihmeissään.  
- Mennäänkö? Gibbs kysyi autosta.  
- Miten tuo aina ehtii kaikkialle. McGee huokasi.

NCIS TOIMISTOLLA.  
- Hei Jen Caitlin on palannut komennukseltaan. Gibbs kertoi ohikulkevalle punahiuksiselle naiselle.  
- Onko?! Onko Caitlin kunnossa? Jenny kysyi innoissaan. Hän melkein itki.  
- Et siis kuullut hänestä mitään puoleentoista vuoteen? Gibbs kysyi.  
- En yhtikäs mitään. Lohdutin itseäni sillä että he ilmoittaisivat jos Katie olisi kuollut. Jen vastasi.  
Nyt hän hymyili.  
- Onko Katie oikeasti täällä? Jennifer kysyi totisena.  
- Miksi valehtelisin sinulle Jen? Gibbs kysyi ja hymyili.  
- Kate ei tullut kotiin. Missä hän on ollut yöllä? Jenny kysyi huolestuneena.  
- Isänsä luona? Gibbs ehdotti.  
- Miksi hän menisi hänen luokseen? Eiväthän he ole olleet ikinä puheväleissä. Hänen isänsä on aivan varma että tyttö on huora. Jenny sanoi ja huokasi. Gibbs laski kätensä naisen harteille.  
- Tiedät ettei se ole totta. Ei sinun tyttäresi ole huora. Gibbs yritti.  
- Tiedän. Haluan vain tietää että Kate on kunnossa. Jen sanoi ja hymyili kainosti.  
Gibbs lähti kävelemään kohti hissiä.  
- Tuletko? Hän huusi.  
- Mihin? Jen kysyi.  
- Etsimään Caitlin. Gibbs vastasi ja hymyili naiselle. Jenny juoksi hissille hymyillen.  
- Pomo mihin menette? Tony huusi heidän peräänsä.  
- Äiti haluaa nähdä tyttärensä ensimmäistä kertaa puoleentoista vuoteen. Jennifer huusi astuessaan hissiin.

AUTOSSA  
Gibbs ajoi normaaliin tyyliin autonsa Norfolkin laivastotukikohtaan.  
- Tietääkö tyttö muuten vieläkään totuutta isästään? Gibbs kysyi.  
- Ei, eikä tiedä hänen isänsäkään. Jenny sanoi.  
- Et voi piilotella asiaa koko hänen elämäänsä. Gibbs sanoi.  
- Miksen muka voisi?  
Gibbs huokasi syvään.  
- Käännytään ympäri. Caitlin ei halua nähdä minua, ainakaan sen viime kerran jälkeen. Jenny sanoi.  
Gibbs vilkaisi naista. Hän näytti surulliselta ja katuvalta.  
- Ymmärrän jos Kate ei halua nähdä sinua. Se mitä sanoit hänelle ei ollut kovin mukavaa. Gibbs sanoi

TOIMISTOLLA.  
- Kenen numero tuo on? McGee kysyi huomatessaan numeron kollegansa käsivarressa.  
Mies vilkaisi McGeetä ja tuhahti.  
- No kenen se on? Ziva kysyi mustasukkaisena.  
- Komentaja Caitlin Shepardin. Tony sanoi ja jatkoi sähköpostin lähettämistä.  
Komentaja Caitlin Shepard. Tim kirjoitti haku ruutuun.  
Plasmalle pomppasi Katen tiedon.  
- No onhan hän ihan nätti. McGee sanoi noustessaan tuoliltaan.  
Tiimi tarkasteli naisen tietoja kaikista mahdollisista lähteistä.  
- Wow.. Tony tyttöystäväsi on raiskattu neljästi. Siitä vaan yrittämään yhtään mitään. Ziva sanoi mustasukkaisena.  
- Kuinka joku edes kehtaisi raiskata jonkun niin kauniin ja suloisen ihmisen. Tony sanoi.  
- Olet menettänyt järkesi. Ziva sanoi.  
- Itse asiassa tyttäreni on raiskattu viidesti. Jenny sanoi muiden takaa.  
- Johtaja Shepard! Kolmikko kivahti noloina.  
- Mutta se ei tee Caitlinistä sen kummempaa kuin kenestä muustakaan. Gibbs sanoi ja istuutui tuolilleen. McGee siirsi tiedot piiloon.  
- Ei se minua haittaa jos tutkitte hänen tietojaan, puolet on kuitenkin väärennetty. Jenny sanoi ja katsahti Gibbsiin.  
- Minua haittaa. Sanoi nätti mustahiuksinen tyttö.  
- Mitä sinulle on sattunut? Gibbs kysyi ja pomppasi tuolistaan ylös.  
- Isä, hän sekosi taas. Nainen sanoi vapisevalla äänellä.  
- Ducky tule tänne äkkiä, Komentaja ei voi kovin hyvin. McGee komensi.  
- kerro minulle mitä se mies teki sinulle?! Gibbs sanoi vihaisena. Jennifer vain katsoi tytärtään järkyttyneenä. Hänen pikku tyttönsä aivan hänen edessään peittyneenä vereen. Nainen oli hiljaa kuullessaan kysymyksen.  
- Voi pyhä luoja, mitä täällä on tapahtunut? Ducky kysyi huomatessaan miksi hänet oli kutsuttu ylös.  
- Istu kultaseni. Hän sanoi ja veti tuolin lähelle nuorta naista. Nainen istui alas ja tuijotti Gibbsin sinisiin silmiin. Ducky putsasi verta naisen kasvoilta, käsistä, sääristä ja yritti samalla hallita vuolasta veren vuotoa.  
- Pidin hänestä enemmän vaalean punertavilla hiuksilla. McGee sanoi.  
- Hiukseni eivät ole koskaan olleet vaaleat. Nainen tiuski.  
- Niin joo tässä on toinen tyttäreni Hayley. Jennifer sanoi ja hymyili.  
- Ajattelinkin jo että kuinka nopeasti naiset värjäävät hiuksiaan. McGee sanoi. Muutamaa laastaria lukuun ottamatta Ducky oli saanut nuoren naisen taas hyvin kauniiksi.  
- Hayley, missä Caitlin on? Onko hän kunnossa? Gibbs kysyi.  
- Jaa jaa Caitlin taas. Hän on ihan okei. Se vaan nukkuu heti päästyään kotiin. Hayley sanoi.  
- Yritä ymmärtää häntä. Kate tuli vasta Afganistanista. Anna hänen nukkua. Jen sanoi hieman moittien.  
- Caitlin onkin kaikkien suosikki. Hayley sanoi ja oli lähdössä, ennen kuin Gibbs pysäytti hänet.  
- Hayley, Emme suosi Caitliniä vaikka niin luulet. Hän sanoi.  
- Muutama vuosi sitten kun hän liittyi merijalkaväkeen kaikki ovat suosineet häntä. Miksi hän saa kaiken huomion, minähän pelastan ihmisten henkiä sairaalassa. Hayley valitti.  
- Sinä pelastat ihmiset jotka ovat sairaita, Caitlin pelastaa meidät kaikki. Hän lähtee pois sotimaan maamme puolesta. Jenny sanoi. Hayley nyrpisti nenäänsä ja lähti odottamaan hissiä.  
- Kaksoset? Ziva kysyi.  
- Ei, Caitlin on kaksi vuotta Hayleyta vanhempi, eivätkä he tiedä että heillä on eri isät. Jenny sanoi  
- Eri isät?!. He ovat kuin kaksoisolennot. McGee möläytti.  
- Tiedän, mutta se on minun häpeäni. Jenny sanoi. Hän lähti kulkemaan kohti toimistoaan.  
- Tony minun mukaani. McGee selvitä minulle kaikki David Moclarrista. Gibbs sanoi ja nappasi takkinsa tuoliltaan.  
- Mihin olemme menossa Pomo? Tony kysyi.  
- Tarkistamaan että komentaja Caitlin Shepard on kunnossa. Gibbs vastasi.  
- Matkalla. Tony sanoi ja tarttui aseeseensa.

BILL MACKALEN OVELLA.

- Hei Kibbs. Sokea mies sanoi avattuaan oven. - Tulitko taas valittamaan Caitlinin kohtelusta? Hän jatkoi.  
- En tulin vain tarkistamaan että hän on kunnossa. Hayley tuli käymään, hän sanoi että sekosit taas.  
Gibbs sanoi ja astui sisään taloon. Mies siirtyi hieman ja antoi kaksikolle tilaa.  
- Hän on huoneessaan. Jos nyt alat taas valittamaan niin vannon sinulle en tehnyt hänelle yhtään mitään, koskin vain Hayleyyn. Hän selitti. Gibbs katsahti mieheen.  
- Etkä ymmärrä et saa koskea kumpaankaan. Tony mene yläkertaan, viimeinen oli vasemmalla. Gibbs neuvoi. Anthony lähti kapuamaan leveitä portaita jotka sijaitsivat keskellä huonetta. aivan kuin lapsuuden kuningas leffoissa. Tony ajatteli. Yläkerran lattia narisi inhottavasti. Käytävä oli leveä ja keskellä sitä kulki punainen matto. Viimeinen ovi vasemmalla, niinhän Gibbs oli sanonut.  
Varovaisesti hän aukaisi oven. Huone oli maalattu täysin mustaksi, tumman harmaa sänky oli ainoa esine joka ei ollut musta. Hilly murisi Tonylle. Se näytti hampaitaan ja pomppasi Caitlinin jalkopäähän.  
- Caitlin ylös nyt! Gibbs sanoi ja käveli huoneeseen päättäväisesti. Koira lopetti murinan ja heilutti häntäänsä vanhemmalle miehelle.  
- Mrr. Caitlin murisi peiton alta. Tony seurasi tilannetta sivusta.  
- Caitlin nousetko vai pitääkö minun laittaa DiNozzo repimään sinut ylös? Gibbs kysyi nauraen.  
- Onko hänkin täällä? Caitlin kysyi nostaen päänsä tyynystä.  
- On. Gibbs vastasi. Nuori nainen pomppasi ylös sängystään. Hänellä oli päällään kireä tuubitoppi ja mustat alushousut jotka oli koristeltu pitsillä. Tony hymyili leveästi ja tarkasteli naisen kauniita pitkiä sääriä. Caitlin huomasi Gibbsin käskevän katseen ja käveli lattiaa narisuttamatta mustalle suurelle vaatekaapilleen. Nainen otti kaapista sähkönsiniset pillifarkut. Ne sopivat hyvin mustan tuubitopin kanssa.  
- Parempi? Kate kysyi ja katsoi miestä.  
- Ei .Joo. Miehet vastasivat samaan aikaan. Kate kikatti.  
- Oliko teillä muuten jotain asiaa? Kate kysyi hymyillen.  
- Hayley tuli hieman loukkaantuneena käymään. Tulimme tarkistamaan että olet kunnossa. Gibbs sanoi.  
- Miksi aina syytätte minua kaikesta. TUO pelottava paha tyttö teki sen. Bill huusi ovelta. Caitlin käveli oven luo ja sulki sen.  
- En vain koskaan ymmärrä tuota miestä. Tai en itse asiassa ymmärrä yhtään miehiä. Kate sanoi.  
- Milloin palaat komennukselle? Gibbs kysyi.  
- Muutaman kuukauden kuluttua kai, Kunhan saan kaikki mieheni kenttä kuntoon sitten lähdemme taas. Kate vastasi.  
- Heidän kannattaakin olla hyvässä kunnossa, jos sinulle sattuu jotain niin tapan kaikki jotka vahingoittivat sinua. Gibbs uhosi.  
- Hilly pääsee heihin käsiksi ennen sinua, sen viimeisenä käskynä on tappaa kaikki lähellä kun minä kuolen. Katie sanoi. Tony vilkaisi koiraa joka pyöriskeli sängyllä.  
- Kiva. Tony sanoi.  
- Jos Tony ei yritä tappaa minua niin Hilly pysyy kilttinä. Caitlin sanoi ja hymyili.  
- Miksi minä? Tony ihmetteli.  
- Sitä minä en sinulle selitä. Gibbs sanoi ja tuijotti naista.  
- No minulla on yksi erikoinen kyky. Tiedän mitä meidän välillä tulee tapahtumaan. Caitlin sanoi vetäen miehen tuoksua syvälle keuhkoihinsa. Hänen hengityksensä muuttui raskaaksi. Kate tärisi.  
Hänen silmänsä vaihtoivat väriä vihreistä tulipunaisiksi. Tony yritti pidellä naista paikoillaan.  
- Caitlin… Caitlin. Rauhoitu, älä anna sen vallata sinua nyt! Gibbs huusi pidellen hellästi kiinni naisen kasvoista. Toinen hänen silmistään muuttui äkisti takaisin vihreäksi.  
- Taistele Caitlin. Gibbs sanoi huolestuneena. Nainen kiljui tuskaansa. Hän luhistui maahan tajuttomana. Gibbs tarkisti hänen silmänsä, ne olivat taas vihreät. Hengitys kulki normaalisti.  
Hän voitti taas.  
- Mitä helvettiä juuri tapahtui? Tony kysyi järkyttyneenä.  
- Hänellä on erikoinen kyky, mikä joskus vielä koituu hänen kuolemakseen, jos hän ei saa sitä hallittua. Gibbs sanoi. Kate kääntyi makaamaan selälleen.  
- Auh. Hän murisi. Hilly pomppasi alas sängyltä ja kävi makuulle Katen viereen.  
- Oletko okei? Gibbs kysyi.  
- Joo, en muistanutkaan että tämä menee tämänlaiseksi. Miksei Hayley ole riivattu? Kate kysyi.  
- Se johtuu tietyistä syistä. Gibbs vastasi.  
- Voit kertoa minulle en ole enää mikään pikkutyttö. Kate aneli.  
- Itsehän tätä sitten vaadit. Bill on Hayleyn isä, sinä et ole Billin tytär. Olet minun. Gibbs sanoi hiljaa.  
- Tiesin sen. Kate sanoi iloisena ja kietoi kätensä miehen kaulan ympärille.  
- Et siis haluakaan vihata minua? Gibbs kysyi ihmeissään.  
- Hei sen huomasi jo aikaa sitten että olen sinulle enemmän kuin vain random pomon tytär. Hayley taas on sinulle ihan random pomon tytär. Caitlin sanoi. Gibbs antoi naiselle moittivan katseen.  
- Miten vain, mutta Caitlin pystytkö hallitsemaan sitä vai pitääkö minun taas lähettää sinut ylimääräiselle komennukselle, kuten viimeksi? Gibbs kysyi.  
- Ei en lähde enää ikinä Etelä-korean rajalle vahtimaan mahdollisia pommituksia. Ei voisi olla tylsempää paikkaa. Kate sanoi ja nyrpisti nenäänsä.  
- Et siellä sentään voinut antaa minkään fyysisen halun päästää sitä valloilleen kehoosi, vai? Gibbs sanoi. Nainen huokasi ja rapsutti koiransa selkää.  
- En voi sille mitään. Erikoisagentti Anthonykin on minulle kuin huumetta. Hän marisi.  
- Tiedän, ja tiedän myös keinoja jolla voit olla hänen lähettyvillä, mutta silti antamatta sen vallata itseäsi. Gibbs sanoi. Tony istui hiljaa Katen sängyllä. Mitä ihmettä täällä tapahtuu? Hän mietti.  
- Niin minäkin. Kate sanoi.  
- Meidän pitäisi varmaan lähteä. Gibbs sanoi ja nousi seisomaan.  
- Ok, jos haluatte lisää tietoja jostain. Tiedät mistä minut löytää. Katie sanoi ja hymyili. DiNozzon noustessa sängyltä ja kävellessä Katen ohi Hilly murisi miehelle taas. Kate läppäsi koiraa.  
- Tiedän että pidit Davidista, mutta unohda hänet. Hän sanoi moittivasti. Koira katsoi naista ja haukahti.  
- Et ollut siellä, et voi sanoa tuohon mitään. Hän yritti tappaa minut. Kate sanoi ja käänsi selkänsä koiralle.  
- Caitlin sinä puhut koiralle. Tony sanoi oven suusta. Hän näytti hölmistyneeltä mutta söpöltä.  
- Se aloitti. Kate sanoi ja tuuppasi koiraa kylkeen. Anthony hymyili ja lähti.  
- Mikset pidä hänestä? Kate kysyi koiraltaan, joka vain tuijotti ovelle. Nainen nousi lattialta ja kaatui takaisin sänkyyn.  
- Joten haluatko selittää minulle vielä mitä tuolla tapahtui? Tony kysyi ihmeissään. Kuinka joku voi vain saada jonkun kohtauksen toisen läsnä olosta. Hän mietiskeli.  
- Mitä et älynnyt? Gibbs murahti.  
- Sitä kohtaus kohtaa? Tony vastasi varovasti.  
- Muutama sukuni naisista on yhtäkkiä seonnut. Silmät kuin demonilla. Käytös aivan erilainen. Koko ihminen vain muuttui yhtäkkiä. Katie syntyi punasilmäisenä. Tiesin että se outo olio tai voima tai jokin vainoaisi häntä viimeiseen asti. Muutamat miehet ovat hänelle kuin huumetta, kuten vaikka sinä.  
Ainoa hyvä puoli siinä on että kun Katieni kuolee, se ottaa vallan hänen kehossaan ja Kate saa toisen tilaisuuden täällä. Huono puoli on vain että jos se valtaa hänet sillä aikaa kun hän on elossa, eivät asiat ole hyvin.  
Gibbs sanoi ja ajoi auton parkkiin laivastopihalle.  
- Hei pomo, laitanko tiedot Davidista plasmalle? McGee kysyi.  
- Älä, tulosta minulle. Gibbs sanoi ja istuutui tuolilleen.  
- Agentti Gibbs, toimistooni nyt! Jen ilmoitti ylhäältä. Gibbs nousi ja lähti kapuamaan portaita kohti kaunista punahiuksista johtajaa. Cynthia, Jennyn avustaja ei jaksanut pysäyttää Gibbsiä matkallaan.  
- Mitä nyt tapahtui Jen? Gibbs kysyi istuutuessaan pehmeälle sohvalle johtajan työhuoneessa.  
- Kävit Caitlinin luona. Jenny sanoi.  
- Kävin itse asiassa sen vanhan ukon luona. Kate asuu siellä nyt. Gibbs vastasi.  
- Miksei hän tullut luokseni? Jenny kysyi ja huokasi syvään.  
- Hei Jen, hän antaa sinulle vielä anteeksi olethan hänen äitinsä. DiNozzosta on tullut nyt hänen huumeensa ja sinusta minun. Jennifer, tuletko vaimokseni? Gibbs kysyi ja polvistui.

No mitä pidit? Jatkanko vai lopetanko tähän? Etenenkö liian nopeasti?


	2. Temppuilua toimistossa

#2

Toinen kappale tähän tarinaan.

Jenny POV

Sinä iltana Jethro oli minua kosinut. Olin viimein, monen vuoden jälkeen täydellisen onnellinen.  
Olihan minulla Caitlin ja Hayley, mutta molemmat tytöt olivat jo lentäneet pesästä. Varsinkin Kate.  
Tyttö ei halunnut edes nähdä minua. Mutta ymmärrän sen hyvin, En itsekään olisi hyvissä puheväleissä äitini kanssa jos hän haukkuisi minut paholaisen huoraksi.  
Huomasin pienen suolaisen kyyneleen valuvan poskeani pitkin.  
- Jen? Jethro kysyi. Katsahdin tulevaa puolisotani. Yritin luoda edes pienen hymyn, mutta sekin oli liian vaikeaa.  
- Mikä on? Hän kysyi, kietoen kätensä ympärilleni.  
- Caitlin.. Kuinka saatoin haukkua häntä sillä tavalla. Sanoin hiljaisella äänellä. Lisää kyyneleitä valui alas kasvojani. Gibbs pyyhkäisi kyyneleet hellästi.  
- Jen en osaa vastata siihen miksi sanoit hänelle niin. Vain sinä tiedät sen. Hän sanoi ja katsoi sinisillä silmillään omiini.  
- Olin niin vihainen Billille. Hän satutti tyttöjäni, Caitlin lähti silti sota aluelle. Katen olisi pitänyt jäädä tänne pitämään huolta Hayleystä. Minäkin olin silloin poissa. Minun olisi pitänyt olla pitämässä huolta heistä molemmista, eikä satuttaa Caitliniä ja Hayleytä. Sanoin vihaisena. Olin vihainen itselleni. Kuinka saatoin olla niin typerä. Oma pieni Katieni on minulle vieläkin vihainen, vaikka siitä on jo neljä vuotta.  
- Pyydä häneltä anteeksi. Gibbs sanoi jyrkästi.  
- Mitä? En voi. Änkytin hänelle vastaukseksi.  
- Pyydä häneltä ANTEEKSI. Jennifer, hän on sinun tyttäresi, hän tarvitsee sinua. Gibbs sanoi minulle. Aloin taas itkeä.  
- En pysty. Sanoin ja kaaduin sängylleni.

Katien POV  
Makasin sängylläni. Olin haudannut itseni peittojen ja tyynyjen vuoreen. Hilly murahteli unissaan. Se nukkui jalkojeni päällä, hautautuneena tyynyihin. Vaivuin syvään uneen.  
- Caitlin?! Joku huusi korvani vieressä. Havahduin hereille. Nostin pääni tyynyjen seasta.  
Näin Hayleyn seisovan sänkyni vieressä. Murisin ja käänsin kylkeni. Hayl vetäisi peittoni pois ja olin pakotettu kuuntelemaan häntä.  
- Niin? Kysyin häneltä unisena.  
- NCISsistä, eli laivaston rikoksia tutkivasta toimistosta soitettiin. Sinut halutaan sinne. NYT. Hayley sanoi ja veti verhot pois ikkunan edestä.  
Nostin käden silmilleni.  
- Argh liikaa valoa. Sanoin ja nousin pystyyn. Kävelin peilini luo. Nopeasti harjasin hiukseni, puuterois kasvoni, maalasin rajaukset silmieni ympärille ja laitoin nopeasti maskaraa. Hayley katseli touhujani sängyltä. Hän oli valinnut minulle vaatteet valmiiksi. Vaihdoin yövaatteeni mustaan eleganttiin mekkoon. Vyötärön kohdalle asti se oli kireä, mutta siitä alaspäin se laskeutui nätisti leijaillen. Viimeinen silaus oli leveä valkoinen vyö, joka tuli vyötärölleni. Katsahdin Hayleyyn. Hän osoitti ovea, lähdin juoksemaan käytävää pitkin kohti portaita. Käytävän varrelta nappasin itselleni mustat korkeakorkoiset korkokengät. Mitä ihmettä? En ikinä pukeudu näin. Mistä tämä johtuu? Olenko menettänyt järkeni?  
- Caitlin Mene NYT! Hayley huusi portaiden yläpäästä.  
Astuin ulos talosta. Musta limusiinin oloinen auto ajoi pihan eteen. Kasvoilleni levisi hymy.  
Mahtava päivä. Kävelin autolle. Musta, tummennettu ikkuna aukesi.  
- Hey Katie näytät upealta. Mihin olet menossa? David kysyi.  
Eikä, en saisi edes puhua hänelle. Hänhän yritti tappaa minut. Aivan sama.  
- Viitsitkö heittää minut laivastopihalle NCISsiin? Kysyin Exältäni.  
- Tietenkin. Hän sanoi ja avasi oven. Astuin sisään autoon. Hmm. Se tuoksui samalta kuin silloin vuosi sitten. Valkoiset nahkaiset penkit olivat yhtä puhtaat kuin silloin. Vain yksi yksityis-kohta pilasi sen. Punainen läikkä matkustajan puoleisessa penkissä. Minun vertani. David ei näköjään saanut sitä pois.  
Onneksi matka ei ollut kovin pitkä vain viisitoista minuuttia. Huomasin puhelimeeni tulleen viestin.  
Hayley. Mitäköhän hänelle on käynyt. Luin viestin.  
Haloo Caitlin oletko sekaisin. Vaikkein pidäkään sinusta kovin paljoa, et silti saisi mennä Davidin kyytiin. Hän yritti tappaa sinut. Ulos autosta ja HETI.  
Huokasin syvään. Miksi hän edes välitti tänään. Yleensä emme olleet edes puheväleissä.  
David parkkeerasi auton laivastopihan kulmalle. Hän nousi autosta avaamaan oveni. Nousin ihmetellen autosta. Lyhyt mekkoni joka ei ylettynyt edes polviini, nousi entisestään minun kyykistyessä laittamaan korkokenkäni jalkaan. Huomasin Davidin tuijottavan minua. Nousin takaisin ylös ja olin lähdössä kävelemään poispäin. Davidin läpsäyttäessä kätensä takapuolelleni.  
- Hei, Lopeta. Sanoin vihaisena ja riuhtaisin itseni irti hänen otteestaan.  
Juoksi hädissäni kohti NCISsin rakennusta. Kuulin hänen juoksu askeleet takaani. Olisin halunnut itkeä. Ei tämän näin pitänyt mennä. Näin ihmisen. Voisiko minulla olla niin hyvä tuuri, voisiko se olla Anthony.  
- Agentti DiNozzo?! Huusin miehelle joka käveli ulkona. Hän kääntyi katsomaan minua. Juoksin häntä kohti David perässäni. Tony kaappasi aseensa ja osoitti sillä meitä.  
- Caitlin! Hän huusi. David alkoi saavuttaa minua. Kyse oli enää muutamista metreistä. David tarttui minua käsivarresta. Voimakkaasti hän vetäisi minut luokseen.  
- Vai yrität sinä huora paeta. Viimeksi sinulla oli hyvä tuuri, mutta nyt voin vannoa ettei edes tuo ase ukko pelasta sinua. Hänen on ammuttava sinun lävitsesi että saa minut. David sanoi kovaan ääneen.  
- Komentaja, ALAS.! Tony huusi. Samassa heittäydyin maahan. Tony ampui kolme laukausta. Kuulin Davidin kaatuvan maahan ja valittavan kovaäänisesti.  
- Oletko kunnossa? Tony kysyi huohottaen.  
- Joo olen kunnossa. Sir. Sanoin hänelle nousten ylös maasta. Poliisi auto saapui paikalle. David sullottiin autoon ja kuljetettiin pois.  
- Onko tuo Exäsi? Tony kysyi.  
- Sepä se. Minulla on muuten kiire. Sain käskyn tulla toimistolle nopeasti. Sanoin hänelle.  
- Tule. Tony sanoi ystävällisesti ja tarttui hellästi käteeni. Hymyilin hieman. Olen merijalkaväen komentaja, enkä saa edes laitettua Exälleni kampoihin.  
- Gibbs pyysi minua ohjaamaan sinut kokoushuoneeseen. Tony sanoi ja avasi huoneen oven. Astuin hieman epävarmana sisään huoneeseen, jonka keskellä oli pitkäpöytä ja sen ympärillä tuoleja.  
- Käy vain istumaan ja odota. Gibbs kertoo varmaan lisätietoja minulle jos kysyn. Tony sanoi minulle. Istuin pöydän päähän, suuren ikkunan luo. Solmin punertavat hiukseni nutturalle.  
Mustalla, rullat omaavalla tuolilla oli mukava istua. Ovi aukesi. Jennifer Shepard astui sisään.  
Nopeasti pomppasin seisaalle. Yritin pujahtaa ovesta ulos. Gibbs työnsi minut takaisin huoneeseen.  
Kuulin hänen lukitsevan oven.  
- Sovitte riitanne, ennen sitä ette pääse ulos. Gibbsin ääni sanoi oven toiselta puolelta.  
- Agentti Gibbs, ette voi lukita minua tänne ikuisiksi ajoiksi. Huusin hänelle vihaisena. Askeleet kaikkosivat. Käännyin ympäri ja näin äitini tuijottavan minua.  
- Näytät erilaiselta. Hän sanoi ja hymyili hieman.  
- Siitä on puolitoista vuotta. Sanoin hänelle.  
- Et yleensä pukeudu noin. Gibbs taisi olla oikeassa, Tonysta on tullut sinulle huume. Jen sanoi.  
- Hayl herätti minut ja huusi vieressäni kuinka kiire minulla olikaan. Hän oli laittanut vaatteenikin valmiiksi ja huolehti minusta kun menin Davidin kyytiin. Kerroin. Hänen kulmakarvansa nousivat ylös.  
- Niin teit mitä? David yritti tappaa sinut. Oletko hullu.. Sinä hel…?! Äiti huusi minulle.  
- Jaa se alkaa siis taas. Kerrotko minulle taas millainen huora olen. Kuinka minä tuhoan tämän perheen? Vai saatatko ehkä aloittaa sen olisipa David saanut sinut tapettua? Vai syytätkö minua taas siitä ettet itse ollut paikalla kun Bill satutti meitä? Jätit minut huolehtimaan Hayleystä. Ei se ole minun hommani. Olin menossa komennukselle. Mutta mitäs tälläinen lutka mistään mitään tietää! Huusin hänelle vihaisena. Olin katkaissut hänen lauseensa. Jennyn ilme muuttui surulliseksi.  
- Caitlin olen pahoillani. Olen niin pahoillani aivan kaikesta. Ymmärrän jos et halua enää nähdä minua.  
Et ehkä voi edes ymmärtää kuinka pahoillani olen. Jen mumisi ja katsoi silmiini.  
- David on palannut, hän yritti tappaa minut taas. Kuiskasin äidilleni.  
- Saanko halata sinua? Hän kysyi.  
- Tietenkin, olethan silti äitini, vaikka sanoitkin todella pahasti silloin aikoja sitten. Mutta ajat muuttuvat. Olen miettinyt kovasti takaisin kotiin paluuta, mutta luulin sinun olevan minulle vihainen. Joten menin Hayleyn luo. Sanoin Jenniferille ja halasin häntä pitkään.  
- Asia on siis sovittu, rakastan sinua pikku tyttöni. Äiti sanoi silittäen hiuksiani.  
- Gibbs voit päästää meidät nyt pois! Huusin oven toiselle puolelle.  
En kuullut mitään. No kiva olin lukittuna äitini kanssa samaan huoneeseen. Vaikka olin antanut hänelle anteeksi, ilmapiiri oli silti sähköinen.  
- Autatko minua tekemään Gibbsille tempun? Jen kysyi. Hänen ilmeensä pakotti minut mukaan. Niin täynnä itsehillintää, tyyneyttä, mutta silti viekas ja Jennymäinen.  
- Tietenkin. Sanoin ja hymyilin. Jen käveli ikkunalle.  
- Ikkunan alla on katos, katoksen kautta pääsemme alas. Tarkoitus on niin kuin hypätä ikkunasta. Haluatko olla ensimmäinen? Hän kysyi.  
- Tietenkin, miksi en hyppäisi ikkunasta ennen äitiäni. Vitsailin ja kiipesin ikkunalaudalle.  
Katokselle oli kahden metrin pudotus. Pudottauduin katokselle sulavasti.

Jennys POV  
- Olen minäkin sitten hyvä äiti, yllytän nyt tyttäreni hyppäämään ikkunasta. Päivittelin ja hyppäsin ikkunasta tyttäreni perässä. Ulkona kiertelevä vartija juoksi katoksen luokse huomatessaan naisten laskeutuvan alas.  
- Paikallanne! Mies huusi osoittaen kaksikko aseella.  
- Olen NCISsin johtaja Jennifer Shepard. Sanoi ja yritin ottaa virkamerkkini taskustani.  
- Liikkumatta tai saat luodin kalloosi. Mies huusi hädissään.  
- Rauhoitu, emme ole mitään murtovarkaita, tämä nainen on NCISsin johtaja. Kate sanoi rauhallisella äänellä. Mies oli epävarma.  
- Kuka sinä sitten olet? Vartija kysyi.  
- Olen tarkka-ampuja, USAn merijalkaväen komentaja Caitlin Shepard. Katie sanoi ja heitti tunnistelaattansa vartijalle. Kate liikkui lähemmäs miestä.  
- No, voitkin nyt lähteä kipittämään pois siitä. Sanoin miehelle ja kävelin tyttäreni perään.  
Vartija jäi ihmeissään tuijottamaan kaksikon perään.  
- Annoitko minulle oikeasti anteeksi. Kysyin pysäyttäen tyttäreni. Kate hymyili.  
- Tietenkin. Älä huoli siitä. Hän sanoi halaten minua tiukasti.  
Puhelimeni soi.  
- Jen missä olet? Mihin Kate katosi? Älä sano että olet hautaamassa hänen ruumistaan mihinkään? Gibbs kysyi huolissaan.  
- Olen ulkona Katien kanssa. Vastasi hänelle. Saatoin Katen autolla kotiinsa.  
- Hei, Kate. Oli kiva nähdä. Sanoin hänelle ja hymyilin.  
- Jep, lähdetkö joku päivä jääteille? Kate kysyi.  
- Tietenkin, öitä Katie. Sanoin hänelle.  
Kate teki minulle kunniaa ja otti asennon.  
- Nähdään Ma'am. Kate sanoi ja hymyili.

Katie POV

Kävelin huoneeseeni.  
- Hei, mitä sinä täällä teet? Kysyin hymyillen. Suljin oveni hiljaa.

©Silene Arcticus


End file.
